Field
This disclosure relates to a firearm rail and firearm accessories configured to transfer data using non-contact optical connections and optical signals.
Description of Related Art
Firearms can include a tactical rail (e.g., a Picatinny or Weaver rail) configured to receive and secure various accessories. For example, accessories coupled to the tactical rail may include a laser, night vision scope, range finder, camera or other type of accessory that utilizes power. The accessories may also send or receive data.